“Someday you will know love”
by Alborada
Summary: Severus needs to remember that even in the most dark and desperate moments someone who cares looks after you.


**Disclaimer:_ Everything contained herein belongs to JK Rowling, except my plot that I have created from my own brain. All grammatical mistakes and errors are my own. The English is not my native language, so please be comprehensive_**

"_**Someday you will know love"**_

I was created the very day he was conceived, and since that moment, the sole purpose of my existence was watch over him. All in me was attached to his desires and wishes. The day of his birth I received the capacity of love, and with his first laugh I gain my wings.

Every day, every moment I watched over his little soul, all the time taking care of him.

During his childhood, my spirit suffers seeing his pain. His family only gave him a broken heart, he never fulfilled his father expectations, and his mother did not know how show affection. How I wished I could hug him, kiss him, let him know that somebody care for him, that **somebody love him**.

Every night in his dreams I would show him love, I would try to give him peace, faith, hope. I would caress him and whisper in his ears again and again, like a pray _"Someday you will know love"._

Then, one day a letter arrived, this in itself was a promise of a better life, a ray of hope and both of us were so happy. But the joy was short lived, at school his peers did not care for him, they not only ignored him like his own parents, but worst they ridiculed him every opportunity they got. Oh, my soul was screaming in pain for him.

And then again every night my old litany would be repeated _"Someday you will know love"._

I am not certain when he decided doesn't believe me more, but his loneliness, his pain would drown every morning the little hope I could gave him during the night. The darkness started to cover him. He had no faith, no hope, no peace, and no joy. He surrounded himself willing to the dark side, the anger reigned his life, the pain became a part of him, and his despair was the greatest I saw.

All through this time I have to watch him try to destroy his very soul, making things so despicable that I cannot mention them. At some point, I think, he only gave live to the hate that he felt for himself through them.

Once more in the hours of darkness I would try to bring him some light and peace. My love for him never knew limits, that's why, one night I couldn't resist the pain that torn my self at seeing his misery, and knowing that only real love could help him, I made my resolution. I would give him love, and would die for that…

I knew the rules but I couldn't care less of them, I loved him, I love him, and I always will do it… If this, my death, my extinction, were the price for one night of real love for him, I would gladly pay it.

And then I broke one the commandments. I desired something that doesn't belonged to me, someone that was under my care. It wasn't just selfish desire, but that doesn't matter, rules are rules, and I knew it. They existed for eternity and even for love they couldn't be shattered.

That night I went to Earth and even though he was slept, he was so lonely, so dispirited, that I couldn't refuse to give in to the tenderness I felt. I just could remember the words I always said to him "_Someday you will know love"_, and this was my undoing he must feel how much I care for his soul…

I put my lips on his, cautiously kissing him, his first kiss, my first kiss. Not really conscious, he put his arms around me clinging to me as for dear life, and drew me near, so close to his chest. Our hearts were beating faster than I would ever though possible. I think I didn't really knew what was going on, and yet I did it, cause I recognized that he needed this. The craving, the hunger I felt in this man was so strong that make me shiver even now.

Every touch, every caress, every embrace, every kiss lit a little spark in us, our hands leaved burning trails in our bodies, until we were filled with a sweet fire that burned every single concern away, bringing the light once more to his being. In that moment of completion a powerful aura surrounded us cleaning our spirits, giving him the hope and the strength to fight the dark that enclosed his essence. In that instant I recognized that just for a moment _he knew love_.

Afterwards I rested on his chest caressing his body and his inner self with immense love.

And they came, the sentinels.

I had broken the rules. I had to die.

I was carried to the council, I had a trial, and I was condemned.

And the obscurity, the silence and the loneliness encircled me.

Soon after that I saw the light once more, my penitence was that I born here in the Earth, to live and die like a woman. I have no hope of see him another instant. And even if that were possible, the last time I saw him he was twenty years old. And now I am a mere child, only eleven years old.

I can't believed it, I got a letter, one equal to that my beloved received so years ago. How I wish I got it then.

I'm in a great hall now surrounded by so many childs, so many light. I'm so nervous; I look to the staff table without see in my anxiousness until…until I meet those eyes… I know those eyes…those dark, dark and deep eyes.

And in my heart I heard it, a whisper like an embrace… "_Someday you will know love_".

**A/N: please review this and tell me. What do you think? It must be a one-shot? Thank you.**


End file.
